Legend of Zelda The Future Hero
by rainfyre66
Summary: Link awakens in a future Hyrule with no memory of who he was before or of the events leading up to his new fate. Possessing a mysterious new power, he seeks out Princess Zelda, who just may hold the clues of who he is and how to return to his own time...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: (1) This is purposely an ambiguous Link. Although this story will probably draw a lot from _OoT _and _Twilight Princess_, it does not mean that it is specifically one of those incarnations of Link. I want the reader to be able to envision this Link as whichever one they prefer.

(2) Fans of Nintendo's Star Fox series may notice that one of the main supporting characters is a bit of an homage to Wolf O'Donnell.

(3) Even though it's amateurish and considered poor form, I don't give a damn and will probably add links to music and/or drawings that inspired me in certain parts of the story.

CHAPTER ONE

He jolted awake, gasping for breath as he emerged from the purple vapor of his dream. His senses came rushing back to him. He looked down at himself. The purple vapor hadn't been part of his dream, he had actually been sleeping in a strange basin of a peculiar purple substance that wasn't quite gas or liquid. But figuring out what the substance was was the least of his worries, he didn't even know who _he_ was. He was still fully clothed, wearing a green tunic that looked worn with age and time. This was odd, because his body didn't give any indication that he was greatly aged. His skin was still smooth like a young man's, yet he noticed some strange kind of scar or burn on the back of his left hand- odd scatterings of darkened flecks- that he had no idea what it was from.

He jerked his head from side to side, trying to take in his surroundings. It was completely unfamiliar, but then again, what wasn't? He remembered nothing before this, really. He sat in the middle of the strange basin, when his head suddenly gave a off a painful throbbing. He let out an instinctual shout and put his hands to his head. Cracks suddenly formed in the basin, purple substance creeping through the sutures.

He stood up on wobbly legs, forcing himself to maintain his equilibrium. He looked up and noticed a large, opalescent bubble in the ceiling. Strangely he felt as if someone was watching him from there. The throbbing shot through his head again and large crack ran down the middle of the bubble. He looked around, trying to shake off the pain, and saw a door. He stumbled over to it, but it must have been locked. He couldn't open it. He slammed his hand against it in frustration and rested his head against the cold, hard surface, hopelessly willing it to open. Another sharp pain. He gave a sharp intake of breath, and the door vibrated and slid open.

A strange mazelike structure of staircases spread before him. He'd hoped that whatever had been beyond the door would jolt his memory a little bit, but no luck. He had no idea where he was going, but followed his instincts, up and down twisting and turning staircases, his head throbbing in time with his footsteps. His head throbbed, yet the pain wasn't quite as bad as it had been. That, or he was getting used to the pain. He found himself in front of a door at the top of a staircase. He reached out, and to his surprise, it slid open before he even touched it.

An intricate observation room spread before him. Perhaps even more interesting were the strange creatures that were manning the place. The boy gasped, but was not afraid. They had the bodies of large birds and were no larger than one, yet had eerie, human-like heads.

"Don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you," said one. "I'm Ooccozu, and this is Ooccora. We are part of the Oocca tribe."

"Hello," the boy said wearily.

"You have heard of the Oocca, haven't you?"

"Well, no," he admitted. "But I'm not even sure who I am."

The Oocca looked at each other. "They say your name is Link," said Ooccozu (or was it Ooccora?). The other nodded in agreement. "Yes, Link."

"Who's they?"

"The Oocca, of course," said Ooccora. "But you are a known legend throughout all of Hyrule."

"Legend? Hyrule?" The boy, who supposed his name was Link, saw his reflection in a mirrored wall and was able to take in his image. He was about 17 or 18 years old, tall and slender, yet strong looking. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. He noticed that he not only had that odd scar on his left hand, but he also had a strange scar on his forehead. Other than that, he didn't really see anything notable about himself that could make him a "legend".

"The Oocca have long had little to no affair with Hyrule," said Ooccozu. "But as this Great Revolution threatens us more and more each day, we need as many allies as we can get."

"And now that you have awakened, perhaps now Hyrule will be willing to join us in this great cause," added Ooccora.

"Excuse me," said Link carefully. "With all due respect, I don't really understand any of this. I can't remember anything before this. I have no idea where or exactly who I am, let alone know anything about a Revolution…"

The Oocca looked at each other. "It appears to have affected his memory," said Ooccora. Ooccozu gave a brisk nod. "Of course. Of course he doesn't remember anything. We'll take you to our leader, Oocco. He will be able to explain it better than us."

"Explain what?"

"The fate of the future of Hyrule. They say it depends on you."

Link gulped as he followed the Oocca out of the observation room up another twisting stairway.

(………)

A well-dressed elderly man entered the dim, seedy tavern, looking fairly out of place. The few patrons that were there barely glanced at him. There in a dark back table, he found what he was looking for. He approached the hooded figure that was hunched over at the table, grasping a silver mug.

"Artemus Wolfen," the old man said in a low voice. "Fancy meeting you here."

The hooded figure did a double take, then gestured to the seat in front of him. "Forgive me, I did not recognize you in that disguise." A sneering smile could be seen in the half light. "Though do you really think anyone would expect you to grace Castle Town with your presence?"

"Now is not the time for disturbances," the old man said off-handedly. "Is it true, then?"

"Yes, word is he has awakened. He resides with the Oocca. For how long, I can't say," said Wolfen.

The old man smiled and nodded. "The Oocca. Now there is a name I haven't heard in a long time. Not that I could ever forget of course. My other question is, are you still willing to take on this job for me?"

"If I were the type to question someone's motives, I'd ask why someone like yourself wouldn't be better off doing it on your own."

"It is not without reason. But it is wise not to question my authority."

"I have found their secret location. His blood can be yours, but at what price?" Wolfen drummed his fingers on the table.

The old man leaned forward, unfazed. "Name your price. Money is of little object to me."

"I can imagine. Not everyone is lucky enough to be instilled with such power as you are."

"Some are lucky enough," he stared intently at Wolfen. "Wouldn't you say? After all, without the advancement of magic as we know it, you wouldn't even be who you are, now would you?"

Wolfen shrugged and stared back. "I'm not ungrateful, but I'm also grateful for rupees. One hundred thousand of them to be exact."

"Very brazen of you, but it's a deal. I have heard you are worth your price. Worth even more than that useless bounty 'Princess' Zelda has on your head. Bring me the blood of the Future Hero, and I will give you one hundred thousand rupees."

"Consider it done."

"And…" the old man stroked his chin "We'll see how you do. Perhaps I could use you as my right hand man. I could use a mercenary with a ruthlessness like you possess at my disposal. It could mean great rewards for both of us. Perhaps I may even increase the price, for your consideration."

Wolfen nodded. The light reflected off of his right eye in a flash of red light. "I'll consider it."

"Excellent," the old man rose from his seat. "Now, go. The time is precious."

Wolfen also stood up, finally revealing his form- he moved and spoke like a human man, but he mostly resembled a large, silver Wolfos. "I never fail," he said, extracting blades from his fingertips like giant claws as if to strengthen his point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing special, but I am starting to work on this again and wanted to at least motivate myself more by getting at least something out here to sort of force me to keep it going. Pretty much just expository narrative right now, and the dialogue needs extensive work, it's also incomplete- two important events will transpire later on in the chapter. Hopefully I'll finish/edit this chapter as well as the next one in the next couple of days. It's a pretty big story, so I'm really not revealing all the details here even though it seems like it...**

CHAPTER TWO- A Brief History

Link entered the throne room of the leader of the Oocca. Another bird-like creature looking very similar to the others was at the top of a small staircase, bobbing its head back and forth as cloths wiped down a stone structure, seemingly by themselves. Another similar creature sat in the corner, cooing a song to herself as she flipped through a book.

Ooccozu cleared his throat. "Excuse us, Ooma, We're here to see Oocco."

Ooma lowered her head and the cleaning cloths flew to her, draping gracefully over one wing. She turned and faced them. "Oocco has gone to inform the King of Hyrule of the news. He hopes this will coerce the King to form an alliance."

"Already? But this just happened only moments ago! How did he know the Future Hero had risen?"

Ooma looked over at the smaller Oocca in the corner. "I overhear things," said the smaller one, not bothering to lift her head from her book.

"Ooccala, this is Link. Link, this is Ooccala, the daughter of Oocco."

"Hello," said Ooccala, gazing at him with great interest. "So you're the one who's caused all this trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Forgive young Ooccala," said Ooccora. "Ooccala, it appears as though the events of the past have left Link with no memory of what's happened. The impact of the Mind's Eye must have affected it."

"Oh," Ooccala looked slightly disappointed. "Then how will he be able to help us?"

Ooccozu looked taken aback. "One doesn't need to rely on the past in order to look forward to the future."

Ooccala yawned. "Nice proverb, but how can we all stand a chance if even he can't explain what happened? Or if he's not even aware of the power he should have gained?"

Link knelt down next to Ooccala. "Maybe you could help me then. Ooccozu and Ooccora wanted your father to fill me in on everything that's happened while I've been asleep."

"Preserved," Ooccala corrected. "Not just asleep. The Oocca have preserved you for many, many years, in hopes that the Mind's Eye, which has embedded itself in your head," she brushed a winged arm across his forehead, "would awaken you when the time was right for you to arise as the Future Hero to bring peace and unity to us and Hyrule.

"Of course, without any knowledge of how you made it to here in the first place, of the power you possess, it won't be easy to step into the shoes of a hero, will it?"

Link shook his head no.

Ooccala shut her book. "Very well. First, I'll give you a brief history. You see, many years ago, we Oocca lived in a grand city which floated over Hyrule. Both were separate entities- it was nearly impossible for the average Hylian to reach our city- but it was a peaceful, undisturbed co-existence. Then one day, we were raided by a notorious demon thief from the Gerudo Desert who had already pillaged Hyrule below. He was determined to find the secret of the Oocca's power to heighten his own, and planned to take our Mind's Eye."

"I keep hearing about a Mind's Eye, but what is it, exactly?" asked Link, touching the scar on his forehead. He looked at the structure carved on the wall of the throne room and saw a large, ancient looking eye symbol carved into the wall.

"The Mind's Eye was a powerful, symbolic stone that was carved during a treaty between the Oocca and the Sheikah tribe. The Sheikah carved one of the rarest and most valuable stones from the Gerudo Desert and it was infused with our power. Those who have the Mind's Eye can use the power of the Oocca." In demonstration, the book Ooccala had been reading shut by itself and floated across the room by some invisible force, landing gently on a table.

"After the Sheikah became all but extinct, the Mind's Eye was kept hidden with us. The Gerudo had long been after the stone they felt was rightfully theirs, but there was no chance of them being able to reach us in our city in the sky. Until Ganondorf."

"Who's Ganondorf?"

"Ganondorf was one of the only Gerudo males born every hundred years to the female Gerudo. He became a powerful demon thief and later tyrant of Hyrule," Ooccala laughed airily. "I find it amazing that you have to ask who Ganondorf is. You are the one who took him down after all. But, I suppose you don't remember any of that."

"No," Link said regretfully.

"That's a pity," said Ooccala. "To this day, no one can fully explain what happened or why. All we know is that when Ganondorf obtained the Mind's Eye, you were there to confront him. Nobody saw the duel, but we do know there must have been some sort of explosion or destruction, causing the Mind's Eye to destruct itself and the larger piece embedding itself within your head. Ganondorf was killed by your blade, and you were left in a state of unconsciousness, unable to wake, yet far from dead.

"It was the Ancient Leaders of the Oocca's idea to keep you hidden and preserved among us, for whatever reason the Mind's Eye chose to hide itself within you. In order to keep you safe from further harm, we chose to tell Hyrule that you were also killed in the battle."

Ooccora chuckled. "Ooccala, you never cease to amaze me with your knowledge of history. I'm starting to think you know more than your father!"

"Probably," said Ooccala matter-of-factly.

"Well then," said Ooccozu. "All we need is to get you your sword, and we shall take you to Castle Town to meet Oocco and King Raphaus of Hyrule. Ooma, will you fetch young Link's sword for us, please?"

Ooma scuttled off, then returned a moment later, looking fairly frazzled. "The sword is missing!" She turned to Ooccala. "Perhaps your father took it with him?!"

Ooccala looked sheepish. "I know where it is. I'll go get it."

She returned moments later with a simple but sturdy looking sword. Link had to admit he was expecting something more impressive, considering he was supposed to be some sort of hero. Ooccala smiled suddenly, lighting up her normally serious face. "This isn't your actual sword that took down Ganondorf, of course. We returned that to the Hylians," she explained, as if she knew how Link felt.

"The Oocca aren't much in the way of a swordsman, but we were able to craft this for you," said Oocozu. "I hope it's helpful on your mission."

"It's a sturdy sword," Ooccala said, looking sheepish again. The Oocca stared at her curiously. "I've…I've practiced with it I guess you could say. I studied a bit about swordfighting. It's an interesting art, and, maybe, I was thinking, that I should accompany Link to Castle Town?"

"Certainly not!" said Ooma.

"It's far too dangerous! Your father would never approve of such a thing!" gasped Ooccora. "Remain here, we will escort Link, as your father wishes."

"Well…has anybody explained the power of the Mind's Eye to him? The power he has now? I can do that, as well as retrain him in the ways of the sword! Besides, I know so much about the history of Hyrule! Please, let me. It wouldn't be just helping him, it'd be helping everybody!" Ooccala pleaded. "You know I'll keep Link safe and secure on the way."

"She is unusually responsible for a child," Ooccora pointed out to Ooma and Ooccozu. Ooccala puffed up her chest in defense to this.

"I'm not a child anymore!" said Ooccala briskly.

"It's not just that. I don't know how welcome the Oocca are in Hyrule…" Ooccozu began to say, but Ooccala turned away and placed the sword in Link's palm.

"Come with me, Link. We'll meet my father down at Hyrule Castle Town. On the way, I can help you understand the power of the Mind's Eye that's now within you, and help you get used to it."

Link went with her, not entirely sure about everything that was going on around him. It was a very disorienting thing, to be waken from a long time slumber and immediately thrust into quest of which he knew nothing about, but was fated to somehow. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Ooccala- she seemed to have answers, but it was so many it was overwhelming. His head throbbed and the sword burned warm in his palm, yet it felt strangely comforting.

"What did they mean, about the Oocca not being welcome in Hyrule?" Link finally asked.

"Well, when the Hylians thought you were killed by Ganondorf, they sort of blamed the Oocca for it," Ooccala said. "The King became furious with us and banished us from Hyrule, threatening any Oocca who dared to walk on the lands of his kingdom."

"If it was so long ago, do you think the new king has changed his mind by now?"

Ooccala snorted. "Xevious is the new king. He banished us from our entire city in the sky. We're forced to live in hiding because we can't live in our true home or take refuge in the land below us." She gave Link's hand a small squeeze with her wing. "But the true King's daughter, Princess Zelda, is a very compassionate person, I'm told. Perhaps she, along with us, can convince Raphaus to let go of old grudges and form an alliance to end Xevious's evil reign."

Xevious? Now who was Xevious? Link thought his head might implode from all this mysterious new information that was being given to him, yet nothing being really explained, especially this unexplained new power that Ooccala kept mentioning, that he could feel pulsing in his veins…


End file.
